ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Stage Builder
The Super Stage Builder is a feature in Super Smash Bros. Tourney that allows players to create their own custom stages, upgraded severely from Brawl's Stage Builder. Overview Builders must choose to create a small, medium, or large stage, which will affect the number of parts that can be placed and the location of blast lines. Next, the builder selects a theme: a mountain, a ruined building, or a futuristic chamber. Each theme has its own set of special stage elements, which allow for slight variations in stage design depending on what theme is used. The final step before building is picking a song, which can be any track that has been unlocked. However, only one song may be used per stage. Then, the terrain must be set. There are different structures and building materials the player can use depending on the background chosen earlier. There are also three different sizes for most of the structures. The player, however, is limited in the number of parts they can use per stage. Each piece used will use up so much memory for the map, and some pieces take up more memory than others. Once ready, the player can test the stage through the editor (either Mario or Alisa can be used), then switch back to the editing screen if they want to make any more changes. The players can also send stages to their friends, and they are compatible with SD cards and USB flash drives. Stages can only be had as long as there is room in the internal Wii U memory, SD card, and USB flash drive. In addition, this mode comes packed with interactive terrain objects. For example, players can make platforms that will move up or down, or side-to-side. This will create many options for map makers. There are also "traps," like spikes for example, that can be implemented into the map. Ultimately, in this mode, the players are limited by their own level of creativity (and memory usage). Many people have even modeled stages after Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Mele''e stages. Types of Parts Types of parts the player can use in this mode range from standard pieces, like blocks and ramps and stairs, to structures, like, ferris wheels, trees and mushrooms and rock arches, to features, like the Drop Blocks, which begin falling if stepped on long enough. Drop Blocks eventually respawn, and can only be activated from above, making it possible to make one-way doors of a sort. However, drop blocks will drop if items are spawned on them. To get the true effect of a one-way door, one must turn off items. There are also ice blocks. Walking/running on them lowers characters' traction (excluding the Ice Climbers, Kat & Ana, and Susan & Mary) and there is higher chance of tripping. Also the ledges of ice blocks can't be grabbed, which may lead to deaths if not aware of this. If the building area contains only features or structures (excluding the special blocks), the players may get an error message that says they must add horizontal platforms. They are divided in: List of Parts There are three catagories of parts: Floors, Structures and Features. In this following part the order will go by name, use, if it varied with the different theme (not texture) and how many cubic squares it uses. Floors *Platform: A drop through platform, texture, 1x1 *Diagonal Platform: A slanted drop throught platform, texture, 1x2 *Short Platform: A halfsized drop throught platform, texture, 1x1 *Block: a normal block, Probably most used Stage Builder Part, texture, 1x1 *Stair Block: A simple stair block; able to walk up properly, texture, 1x2 *Slanted Block: A right-angle triangle shaped block able to be walked on; characters slide downwards when on it, texture, 1x2 *Long Slanted block: A bigger version of the Slanted Block, texture, 2x2 Structures '''1st part:' *Mountains: Slightly slanted object, 2x4 *Ruins: Pillar, good for wall jumping, 3x3 *Chamber: a slanted block, quite simple, 2x4 2nd part: *Mountains: A stubby platform simply used as a stepping stone or a perch to spam projectiles, 2x3 *Ruins: Stone slanted block, flat then slanted on the right side, 2x4 *Chamber: see through block, similar to Norfair's safe area (although more cubical), 3x4 3rd part: *Mountains: platform with a 'hidden alcove under it, kind of horseshoe shaped, 3x4 *Ruins: A platform with a top, good for upward combo's, 3x4 *Chamber: Slanted platform that changes into a higher straight, background has a small handrail, 2x4 4th part: *Mountains: a tree with low left and upper right branches to perch on, 3x4 *Ruins: slanted stone block, 2x4 *Chamber: little stepping stone like platform, similar to the Mountains's second structure, 2x3 5th part: *Mountains: Three mushrooms that act as solid platforms, The largest at the top/middle, the Normal size at the middle/right and the smallest at the bottom/left, 3x4 *Ruins: Small pillar with slanted platform, top platform drop throught, *Chamber: A straight platform with end points that stop any player from falling by running, 2x4 6th part: *Mountains *Ruins: Three pillars together, similar to the mountain's 6th part, 3x4 *Chamber: A special platform that has a pass-through top, a thin middle wall that separates the two sides, all in the shape of an uppercase I, 3x4 7th part: *Mountains: A see through platform similar to Norfair's safe area, 3x4 *Ruins: A little house with a floor on the left, home to the right and a chimney to perch on, 3x4 *Chamber: A pillar, good for wall-jumping that has a little top to stand on, 3x3 8th part: *Mountains: A pillar with a face, good for wall-jumping, 3x3 *Ruins: A see through platform with a wall on the right side, and a pass-through top, 3x4 *Chamber: A trapzoid shaped block, used on top of 'tower' stages, 2x4 9th part *Mountains: A pillar shaped like a trophy, 4x4 *Ruins: A see through trophy, 3x5 *Chamber: A trophy shaped block, 2x5 Features *Moving platforms: One goes up and down and the other goes left and right; drop throught, no, left and right 3x1, up and down 1x5 *Ice block: Causes more Prat Falls and makes players slide even when they're not moving, no, 1x1 *Drop block: Drops after about 2 seconds if a character's standing on it and drops until offscreen, no, 1x3 *Spikes: Causes 15 damage when hit by spike, computers hit these a lot and struggle to get away, no, 1x2 *Ladder: Simple climbable ladder, no, 1x1 *Spring: Green or Orange spring, 1x2 *Conveyor belt: Moving conveyor belt moves all things in one direction, no, 2x2 *Rotating Platform: Spins four platforms in a Ferris Wheel motion, no, 4x5 Unlockables *Edit Parts A: Purchase from the Smash Store for two hundred Smash Coins or play Versus Mode on 10 custom stages. *Thanos Character: Create one Custom Stage, then defeat him on Kyoto Castle. *Upload! Award: Create one Custom Stage. *Edit Parts B: Purchase from the Smash Store for three hundred Smash Coins or create five custom stages. *Edit Parts C: Purchase from the Smash Store for five hundred Smash Coins create fifteen custom stages. Category:Game Modes Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney